


Kira and Kylo @ OnlyFans

by Carmen44768591



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Idiots in Love, Lap Sex, Lingerie, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen44768591/pseuds/Carmen44768591
Summary: Rey wants to pay off student loans. Ben wants to do whatever Rey wants. They make an OnlyFans account together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. OnlyFans

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my FirstFic (TM)- I have this all lined out to cover all ridiculous, and hopefully ridiculously hot adventures Kira and Kylo get up to on their OnlyFans account, and how Rey and Ben handle their new secret life. I will add tags as we go. 
> 
> :)

“Ben?” 

Her cheerful voice that's made a home in his heart, his head, and now his guest bedroom, chirps up the stairs and into his office where he is muted on a zoom call with Hux.  
Perfect, this call is boring him to tears. 

“Yeah?” he calls down the stairs, “I'm in the office working.”

Ben is never busy for her.

“Just on mute with Hux, he's prepping for the quarterly meeting next week- what's up?”

Rey takes a big breath and plasters on her best I-Know-You’ll-Do-Anything-For-Me Smile. 

Like she knows.

“I just had Brunch with Kaydel… at Le Peu Porge” she waggles her eyebrows at him.  
“...and she paid! The bill was like $250 without mimosas!”

Rey and her food. 

“I didn't think that working for Rover paid that much, must be some rich dog owners in this city”

“Well, that's just the thing I wanted to talk to you about…”  
Rey bit her lip.

Ben glanced at Hux on the call to remind himself he wasn't missing anything important. Of course not. He focused back on Rey who was saying something about Kaydels gig.

“She's making like, $5,000 a month! Its crazy, she said she could do more if she wasn’t a lesbian”

Wait, what?

“Apparently if you can get some macho alpha to join you, you can make some serious money. Like pay off-my-engineering-degree money”

Ben creases his eyebrows at her. Rey had moved in around May when the pandemic limited her employment opportunities, right after graduating, with the loans she took, piling up quickly. 

“Why does she need a big dog, do they pay more for her if they’re bigger? Why does it matter if she's a lesbian, she can handle it right?”

Rey shot him an exasperated look, and wrinkled her brow like he had stepped in dog shit. 

“What?” He asked her, glancing at the screen- Hux was wrapping up and he was a minute from being released from his work hell of zoom meetings for the day.

“Ben, Kaydel is not going to fuck a guy for money- her sexuality has nothing to do with her body’s ability to take a dick- it doesnt work like that! Plus she and Rose might be new, but Kay thinks there might be something long-term there!”

Ben slapped his laptop shut. Ok- not dog walking then. 

“What are you talking about?”

Rey looks taken aback, and takes a quick breath before changing his life.

“Kaydel has an OnlyFans account, Ben. She is making a huge profit by doing solo videos!”

Damn, Ok. Good for Kaydel. 

“And I wanted to ask you, if you might be interested in making an account with me.”

Wait.

“I think we could make some good money to help me pay off my loans, and yah know, land on my feet, move out of your guest bedroom.”

“Rey-” 

“Plus, I’ve always kinda wanted to suck your dick, if I am being honest.” 

Ben’s head is spinning and he can't seem to wrap his head around what she just said to him. 

Probably because most of his blood is in his dick. 

“Ben?” she asks him, stepping closer into the room.

“Would you help me? Kay said partners do a lot better, and I think we would only need a few videos together to help me get enough to move out.”

Ben doesn't want Rey to move out, ever. But she's looking at him with those soft hazel eyes, and he sighs.

“Yah, of course. If it will help you, I'm sure we can figure it out.” 

She beams at him, and he feels dumbstruck as ever.

“Ok great! Thank you Ben. No time like the present!”

Ben chokes.

“I am going to go set up an account, and then do some research! I'll call you when dinner is done!” she calls out over her shoulder as she sprints down the stairs.

Ben looks at his hands shaking in his lap, and then up to his desk. How the fuck is he supposed to re-do Hux’s shit presentation when he is harder than he has ever been in his life?

OnlyFans? What the fuck.


	2. Hot and Sexy Roommates Swap Oral!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kylo make their first video.

“What are you making?”

Rey jumps, clutching at the bowl like it's a shield, and brandishing the whisk in her hand like it’s Excalibur and she is Arthur, ready to be anointed as the Queen of OnlyFans.

Looking so devastatingly beautiful.

Shit. Shit.

He needs to get it together.  
Stat. 

For her.

Rey has settled down from being startled, and smiles at him.

“Oh ya know, just getting the whipped cream ready for our first video.” She winks at him.

Winks.

Ben clears his throat. He had given himself 36 minutes to calm down, and think this through. He has decided this is a win, helping Rey, and also helping himself to her.

“I’m only joking Ben,” she pours the contents into a hot frying pan, and sprinkles in some cheese and onions. “I’m making omelets.” 

Rey shoots him a dry look. She’s still smiling, and this smile is genuine. The same smile that hooked him. 

“So, how is the account going?” Ben asks her in the most innocent voice he can muster. 

All things considered.

Rey slips the spatula under the eggs cooking quickly in the pan, and rolls them seamlessly into an omelets, and then onto a plate, not missing a beat. The next moment she puts the omelet down in front of him, and sits down across the table where he is warily watching her.

She pulls out a list.

And slowly passes it his way.

He glances down, and sees “Kira and Kylo” and glances up at her blushing cheeks.  
She looks bewitching.

Ben reads further down, and blushes too.

He can’t make it past the first line. 

Ben is ravenous.  
Just not for eggs.

Rey clears her throat. Still avoiding eye contact.

“These are the most profitable themes we could make content for, based on my research. I went ahead and made us a profile with our D&D names. I hope that’s ok with you.”

Ben swallows, and makes a show of picking up his fork, and cutting into the steaming meal in front of him. He chews thoughtfully before proceeding.

“How do you want to start?”

Rey smiles tentatively, and finally looks at him.

“I only have experience with one thing on that list, I guess we could start there.”

Ben nods, attempting not to look too eager.

“When?”

“How about after you finish dinner?”

He makes quick work of the rest, and doesn't ask why she isn’t eating.

Rey stands up quickly, and hands him her phone from her back pocket of her jeans. 

And then she reached for his hand, and tugs him to his feet.

Fuck, this is happening.

Rey sits him down on his leather sectional, on the edge of the brown soft leather.

“I think we should just do what we like at first, before getting into what the trends are online, if that’s ok with you. Also, I don’t mind showing my face, but if you want to stay anonymous- I completely understand.”

Ben nods, dipping his chin slowly, never breaking eye contact with her.

“I guess you can start recording, and we can just see how this goes?” She says matter-of-factly, but there is something nervous seeping out of her confident smile.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yah, I can do this, I’ve done it twice before.”

Fuck, Ben doesn't know if he is murderously jealous, or out of his mind for her.

Likely both. 

Rey reaches for the button of his slacks, and he opens the camera on her phone.

“Oh!” Rey whispers to herself, cocking her head to the side as she palms him for the first time through his underwear. “You’re huge.”

Ben doesn't know if her commentary is for him or the camera, but decides he can join her.

“Do you think you can take it baby?” he growls from behind the lens. “I know you’ve done this once or twice, but do you think you can take my cock down that sweet throat for me?”

Rey chokes, but looks up, nodding a little yes at him behind her phone. Her hands move to pull down the last layer of fabric between him and nirvana. 

And then...bliss. 

Her soft hand has barely wrapped around him and he is groaning like he’s never been touched. It only gets worse when Rey opens her mouth and licks from his base to tip, tonguing him at the tip.

“Mhhm you taste so good. So thick” Rey smirks, before diving back in- mouth wide.

Ben can hardly keep the camera steady as she wrecks him. To steady himself, he places one hand on her shoulder, thumb brushing her neck in gentle, soothing strokes. 

Rey is everything but gentle as she attempts to choke down his dick. 

He isn’t going to last. 

“Yah like that baby,” he’s muttering to himself, “This want you wanted? To show everyone what a pretty little cocksucker you are? You’re doing so good.”

Rey is slurping him down as far as she physically can, while using her hand to slowly twist up and down his base, making him lose his goddamn mind.

Fuck.

“I am almost there sweetheart, that’s a good girl.” 

Ben’s hand has moved from her shoulder, and now his fingers are carding through her hair as he fights off cumming down her throat.

It’s been less than two minutes.  
He can't believe he's lasted this long.

He can't believe this is happening. 

“Where do you want me to cum? On your face? How about on those sweet tits?”

Ben is panting, sanity long gone.

And then she looks up, locking eyes with him, sucking in hard, and starts to slurp down his spend as he jerks into her mouth, grunting, and holding her head in place.

And then.

Rey opens her mouth, showing the camera her prize.

A mouth full of cum.

His cum.  
Holy shit.

Rey is grinning at him when he returns to his body, and he turns off the camera. He wants to pull her into his lap and kiss her. He wants to carry her upstairs to his bed in a fireman’s hold, and keep her there for a week and never post this video.

“When should we upload it?” Rey asks him, and breaks his fantasy of keeping this theirs.

“Don’t you need to edit it first?” Ben doesn't know much about it, but supposes it needs to be well produced if they're going to make a profit.

“Ben,” she laughs softly at him. “I mean, I had guessed, but you’re dick alone is going to have us raking in the cash. You never told me you were hung.”

Ben should blush. He doesn’t, in fact, there is no blood left in his face; as it is quickly traveling south thanks to that pretty mouth talking about him after she used it on him, not four minutes ago. 

“Anyways, I don’t think we need to edit it. I think we should just make them look like home videos, more believable that way, don’t you think?

Sure. Believable. 

Ben is so fucked.

“Yeah.”

Whatever you want sweetheart. 

But now, a little of what I want.

Ben reaches for Rey, and hauls her up onto the couch, and tuck her under his arm.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here, and decide if it would be believable for me to return the favor, we wouldn't want a selfish lover.” 

Rey laughs, and leans into him, opening the video.

“Sure, we can title this movie, “Roomie Sucks His Monster Dong for Rent, Watch How He Reacts!” 

Ben scoffs.

“That’s totally believable, but I think “Older Man eats out Co-Ed as thank you for omelet- It’s the BEST dessert he’s ever had” has a better ring to it.”

“The best?” Rey is smiling at him and leaning back, with her phone pointing at him. She waggles her eyebrows in a comical, yet somehow hot gesture. 

“Well, I am a little worked up from earlier, do your worst old man!”

Ben doesn't hesitate, he starts to pull down her leggings and panties together not even attempting to confirm she’s rolling.

The waistband is pulled down to mid thigh, as he marvels at her mound. He stretches his arms underneath her and grabs her ass with two massive hands, and yanks her across the couch to his waiting mouth.

Rey, to her credit, does not screech, but does let out a breathy noise, as if she’s anticipating his mouth on her as much as he is. 

“You ready sweetheart?” He asks, and then places a light kiss to her hip bone. 

She nods, and closes her eyes momentarily, before resting the phone on her tummy, angling down at him to make sure they document this moment.

Ben begins by rubbing his hands from her knees upwards, gently massaging her thighs. His hands brace her hips and his thick thumbs brush from the apex of her hips, up and down, slowly drawing patterns into her tight skin. 

He reaches one hand forward, and then thinks better of it, and reaches up toward her face.

“Suck on my fingers sweetie, get them nice and wet for me.”

She dutifully sucks, and Ben is glad the image is for him alone to behold. 

Her beautiful mouth faithfully takes directions from him with ease.

Ben uses his other hand to pull the leggings the rest of the way down, and slip the panties into his pocket.

“I’m keeping these.” he tells the camera. 

Rey sucks harder on the two fingers in her mouth. 

Pushing her legs wide open, he tugs his hand down her chin, trailing wetness across her throat, and rests his hand across her chest.

Rey is breathing deeply, and he can feel her heart beating quickly under his touch.

Giving her one last smile, and a smirk to the camera, Ben takes his wet fingers, and gently runs them from her opening up to her clit, ending with a soft circle to the bundle of nerves waiting for him there. 

Rey’s clit is hard, and her slit is already wet.  
Ben leans in for his first taste. Placing his fingers on either side of her lips, opening her to him, he gives her a broad lick across, and he can feel her clenching down, abs flexing under the friction. 

“Perfect baby, you taste amazing.” he glances up at her. The phone is digging into her stomach in her tight grasp, and Rey is laying perfectly prone on the couch, eyes closed, caught up in his touch.

In an invitation for him, her body open.

Ben eats her out in earnest. He does all the things he has fantasized doing to her for almost as long as he has known her. He laps at her, and uses his thumb to rub softly at her entrance, until his face is drenched, and Rey’s legs have found their way around his shoulders. 

He can tell she’s almost there. He’s rock hard again, and wonders if she will let him do this in every video.

She's starting to lose focus on the camera, so Ben reaches up and holds it for her. Rey’s hand immediately fly into his hair. He uses his free hand to stretch her open with two fingers, and latches onto her clit until she screams. 

One was good, but if they wanted to be popular on OnlyFans, it’s only right that he give her multiple orgasms.

Rey is panting as Ben places the camera on the coffee table, propped up on a candle. She’s opening her mouth to say something, as he lays back and grabs her, pulling her hips up and over his face. 

Right where she should live, Ben decides.

Not the guest bedroom; she should live on his face. 

He palms her perfect ass, pulling her down closer, and she starts to move her hips in tentative strokes across his nose, his tongue trying to be everywhere at once. 

“Take your top off, now.”

Rey must understand his muffled command, as she quickly strips off her tank top, leaving her completely bare.

Ben can’t breathe. His view is incredible, her perky tits bouncing gently as she rocks against him. 

“I am close, almost there.” she pants, looking down at him.

“Touch your tits sweetheart.” Ben manages to get out, before focusing solely on getting her off once more. 

First one was for the camera, this one's for him. 

And then she’s coming with a growl, hands on her chest, twisting and pulling at her nipples, hips bracketing his face, and Ben- 

Ben cannot believe his good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is my first shot at writing smut! Let me know what you think they should try next. :)


	3. Pizza Delivery Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first request!

“Pizza delivery guy porn is #1? That can't be right!” 

Rey is researching again, throwing out sexy scenarios that have him rigid. 

But if he’s honest- he’s been hard since he came back from his shower and found her laying across his bed scrolling through her phone. Apparently agreeing to join OnlyFans also signed him up for a perpetual boner. Or perhaps, that was just living with Rey.

“Eh, It might be niche just for you Rey, your google ads made sure you results included food and orgasms based on your previous search history.” 

Rey grinned and shoved him.

“You got me, I want to eat Pizza while you eat me out again. The fans will love it. Our page will exclusively for people who want sex and food simultaneously!” 

She laughs, not looking at him and adding, “But that won’t work, I know all too well how you feel about crumbs.”

She’s right, Ben prefers food stays in the kitchen. But she has him considering.

“That was before sex was on the table- for profit of course. I would be willing to try it out, ya know, since it's so popular.” 

“It’s ok Ben, I think we will just stick with me calling you Daddy, dressing up as a kitten and…” she looks down at her phone, “... you burglarizing the house, and then we have sex?”

Ben barks out a laugh, hoping she doesn’t look up to see his face aflame. Nor down, to see his straining shorts. 

“Burglary sex? Is that a porn trope? Or just your search history talking again, scavenger? What is the premise for sex? Does the burglar steal her vagina? Or does she burgle the burglar?” 

"Oh I have absolutely no idea, but we should definitely try all of those out, just to be sure."

Rey stands up, and stretches, hands raised above her head, and allowing him a glimpse at her lovely torso. 

“I’m off to post this, and go to bed.” She smiles softly and adds, “Thank you Ben. It was fun, I hope this all works out.”

“Of course Rey, I told you we would figure it out. Let me know how it goes.”

“Yeah, yeah- I will… night Ben.” 

“Night sweetheart.”

Ben hears the door snick closed, and promptly- doesn’t sleep.

5 am comes as it does everyday- too quickly. Ben is up and chugging pre-workout before heading out to the garage to hit their home gym before the rest of the world wakes up. 

He powers on the treadmill and begins a brutal pace right off the bat, attempting to quiet his mind by exhausting his body. Rey will be up around 8 am- and he wants to be prepared to hear about the posting, and how she wants to proceed.

Part of Ben wants to stop all this nonsense- and part of him is willing to continue forever for just the chance to be near to her. Her perfect breathy whimpers echoed in his mind all night long, and her face, twisted in release, was tattooed to the inside of eyelids every time he attempted sleep. 

He was maxing out the speed of his treadmill, and the beats of his heart, slamming his feet down in front of each other trying to sort out all the thoughts running around at the same rapid tempo in his head. 

The best part of 2020 aside from Rey moving in, was working from home. No commute, less interaction with toxic co-workers and no summons from his old boss, Snoke; who had actually died from Covid complications. Served him right for being a covid-denier, and an absolute prick. 

Before 2020 he basically lived at his office, and only saw friends occasionally when Poe and Rey dragged him out to some get-together or another. 

Now he ate three square meals a day with Rey across from him; and he had never been happier.

He glanced down at his watch, and realized it was time for breakfast. 

“Ben! Hey, Good Morning!!” Rey chirped in front of the oven. Breakfast was her favorite meal of the day, probably due to it being the only thing she knew how to cook. Hence, omelets for dinner.

This morning looked like french toast.

Ben could use the carbs, after his run.

And after last night.

“Sit down, I have so much to tell you! We made money!!”

Ben smiled weakly at her. He didn’t need money. 

He could give her money.

He could give her whatever she wanted.

They didn't need OnlyFans.

But Rey was stubborn, and he would never wound her pride. 

“We have 7 subscribers already, and our video has a ton of views! Annnnddd we had a request!”

The fuck-What does some stranger on the internet want? 

“I have to work today.” He hedges.

“Well that’s just the thing, they suggested I blow you in your office, ya know like a 2020 boss/secretary work from home kind of thing!” 

Well, on second thought, that didn’t sound so bad.

“And then for me to climb into your lap, and make myself cum on your thigh!”

No, actually he was definitely into this request. Bless the internet. 

Rey was flipping the french toast and eyes were gleaming.

“That is...very specific,” Ben tried.

“Yes, well I supposed it’s our only fan so we should give the people what they want!” Rey fired back in her best Moira Rose impersonation. 

Ben couldn't argue with that.  
Or couldn't tell Rey no.

Her reasoning was pretty sound. 

Hours later, and Rey is working him with her clever hands and wet little mouth; the camera on his laptop is decidedly off- while the camera on her phone is most definitely turned on. 

Speaking of turned on, Ben passed that point 7 minutes ago.

He’s fully ready to pick her up and place her on his thigh just to end the torture of her sweet mouth suckling at him like he’s a lollipop- teasing him, trying to get him to react.

Because his camera is off, but the audio- is on. 

Ben could only claim his camera was on the fritz, but he actually does have to contribute to this meeting. Someone has to pay the mortgage.

Perhaps he could quit and throw himself into this OnlyFans business; just so he could make as much noise as he wants to. 

Hux’s accented voice cuts through the haze of his brain.

It’s a testament to Rey, really, that he can stay erect at the sound of Hux asking him about last month's client meeting.

“Hux, you know the Skywalker account is just fine. As I am handling it, and it is my family’s account, not exactly a huge risk for us.” He gulps out with as much authority as possible. 

Rey’s mouth is gone, and he looks down- her thumb in her mouth, and then, she is sliding it under his balls. 

Rubbing softly.

And then, her mouth returns to diligently sucking, head bobbing at the perfect angle for the camera. 

Ben quickly mutes himself, unable to stay quiet any longer.

“Fuuuuck- sweetheart!” He groans, hunching over her, hand running down her neck as she massages him and swallows the head of his cock.

“That’s it baby. Make me cum, and you can come sit in my lap, perfect...good girl.”

Ben nonsensically praises her while she finishes him off, gulping him down once more.

Rey sits back on her heels and tosses her hair over her shoulder, and runs her hands down his seated thighs.

Quickly, Ben recovers and unmutes himself, and pulls her into his lap before settling back into his office chair. 

Rey tucks her head into his neck, and settles over his thigh, ass pointed to the camera.  
Ben pulls her closer by wrapping his hands around her hip, fingers flared out over her backside.

Tentatively, she begins to rock.

And Ben is hard as one all over again. 

Hux is discussing something else, possibly important, but all Ben can hear is Rey's slight movements, their bodies grinding together. Her little breaths in his ear.

“How's that baby?” he whispers down into her ear.  
She gives him a slight nod of her head as she begins to take longer and harder strokes across his broad thigh. 

“You’re doing perfect, going to make yourself cum while I work, what a good girl.”  
Rey keens, and nuzzles closer into him, and the arms he has wrapped around her waist tighten and press her down harder, helping her get there.

“You look so beautiful Rey” he whispers into her ear, out of range for both laptop and camera. 

She whips her head off his shoulder, back going rigid, and looks him in the eyes, mouth silently opening in surprise. 

“Close sweetheart?” he whispers again.

She answers him by burrowing down into him again, grinding on him roughly. Her thighs and arms tensing around him, faster and tighter, until she slumps sleepily into his arms.

Ben risks a quick kiss to her brow, before scooping her up and draping her across his lap, cuddled into his chest.

He moves to turn off the camera, pausing, to declare to both Hux, and the flashing red light;

“This has been the most productive meeting of the week by far. Great work.”

And then promptly powers down both the laptop and then the camera. 

Rey smiles up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually did some research for this chapter. Before I was just going off of "common knowledge of pop culture".
> 
> Here is the link for the most popular porn tropes:  
> https://www.askmen.com/sex/sex_fantasies/most-popular-porn-plots/pizza-delivery-guy-porn.html
> 
> Here is the info I got about how much OnlyFan creators make:  
> https://influencermarketinghub.com/onlyfans-stats/
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading. It has been really challenging (in a good way) to sit down and try and put pen to paper ;)  
> Perhaps more challenging because I am finally reading The Auction, and I desperately want to get back to it! 
> 
> Happy New Year!


	4. He Eats Pussy For Breakfast

“Rey, wake up sweetheart.” Ben murmured to her sleeping form, curled up in his bed.

He had taken her back to his room after work the night before, she was so sleepy and soft. They had curled up together watching The Nanny reruns and ordered takeaway, eating in his bed- crumbs be damned.

Their Chinese food induced coma had turned into a PG sleepover.

She peeked her eyes open to take in his full dressed form, and sat up.

“What time is it?”

“6:45, I’ve got an appointment at the bank at 7 am sharp today. Go back to sleep, we will have our breakfast when I get back at 8 ok?”

Rey furrowed her brow and nodded, slinking down again between the sheets, back to sleep.

After sleeping soundly, by some miracle, he woke up resolved.

He was going to ensure to Rey he could be her safety net, impending OnlyFans stardom aside- she should know she always had a home with him. 

They had been connected and close from the moment they met her freshman year at Coruscant University. She had shown up wide-eyed and even wider-smiled hanging off the arm of Poe’s boyfriend Finn. Their eyes had met, and he had given her a tentative nod and she had beamed back at him. The rest was history. Spending time together at parties, grabbing coffee together, gravitating to each other in every social scene, and becoming each other’s lifelines when Poe and Finn’s relationship became insufferable, even if they were kind of adorable. 

Despite him beginning work at First Order after finishing his grad program that first year, they continued to spend time together; morning runs, for lunches between classes and his work schedule, Rey was his stand in date for company parties and awkward family gatherings, and at least once a month having a movie night, at the theater or curled up on his couch. 

The same couch he had made her cum twice on two days ago. 

His mouth watered at the thought.

They had never taken any steps to being more than close friends; never dating anyone else- but their connection never budged in the direction of romance. 

Ben was happy with their friendship, and even happier to have her in his home these past few months. And then, she had changed everything, quickly and so casually. 

They fell easily into the new physical aspect of being together, as easy as all the other things they tried together.

His phone dinged as he waited in the bank lobby. It was a message from Rey.

“Can’t wait until you get home. I have an idea.”

Home.

His mind was even more resolved.

“What do you have in mind sweetheart?” he sent a quick response before heading into his appointment. 

“I think you will catch on fast once you get home xo”

Fuck yes. 

Ben pushed open the front door at 7:56 a.m. expecting to find Rey in the kitchen, making nutella pancakes or some sugary monstrosity with a side of boiled eggs and coffee for him.

Rey was not in the kitchen.

Rey was on her knees in just one of his button up shirts.

Fuck him.

Please.

Rey smiled broadly up at him and her eyes glanced over to the coffee table, where he saw her phone again propped up on that candle. 

She drew up a hand to her mouth, grazing her pointer finger across her bottom lip slowly, still grinning.

“Come here” she mouthed at him, tapping her lips in encouragement, eyes sleepy.

Ben needed no more instruction.

She was right, he caught on quickly. 

He was in front of her with his trousers unzipped in a flash, cock dragging across her bottom lip, replacing her finger, his hands in her hair pulling her up and down his cock, her hands on his hips squeezing gently. 

“Perfect baby, you’re so good for me. Waiting for me to get home. I missed you. Fuck, like that.”

Rey opened her mouth widely, and he could feel her tongue attempting to swallow the head of his cock. 

Per usual, Ben had no chance of lasting.

“I’m close, sweetheart, just like that…”

And then her mouth was gone.

What-?

He opened his eyes, grip releasing her soft tresses. 

She stood up, slinking his shirt off to expose her bare shoulder, and took his hand, grabbing her phone, and leading him to the kitchen.

“‘I made breakfast.” Was her only explanation.

Ben and his cock followed her dutifully to the kitchen table, sitting down and watching Rey prop the phone up again on the counter, pointed towards him.

Rey unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, and it fell to her feet.

Fuck him he was not going to survive this.

Rey stepped towards him, and he reached for her- hands coming up empty. 

She avoided his hands and nimbly lifted herself onto the table in front of him, and spread her legs.

Fuck yes.

His favorite meal.

Ben lapped up one, and then two orgasms from her to break his fast. Rey, perched in front of him, one arm propping herself up, the other cupping his jaw, eyes shut, hips rocking against his face. Quiet moans for him, and louder ones for the camera watching. 

His cock throbbed as he leaned back, and drew his fingers through her puffy and slick, gleaming folds.

Rey swallowed, and sprung up again, jumping down from the table. She turned to face the counter, pushing her ass out to him invitingly.

Ben was behind her in an instant, hands wrapping around her hips, nestled between her heavenly ass cheeks.

Rey giggled, and began cracking eggs into a bowl like this was any other morning, and the camera was not documenting their every movement.

Ben picked up the speed of his thrusts grinding against her, hands slipping up to tweak her nipples, making her moan softly as she added water and pancake mix to her bowl.  
“Rey, fuck I am so close.” he whispered in her ear, breath hot on her neck.

She answered by lifting her tippy-toes and encouraging his cock to slip through her still-wet folds. 

The moisture he felt there had him going cross-eyed, and then she snapped her legs together, tapping him in a vice-like grip.

“Oh fuck,” Ben moaned loudly. “I’m going to cum all over this perfect ass sweetheart, like that- let me use you, baby.”

Rey to her credit, continued to mix the batter, as she pushed her hips back to meet his rhythm..

He was seconds away from release when she turned and sank to her knees in front of him; eyes staring straight at him, mouth opening wide, pink tongue peaking out;

Ben came all over her tongue, bracing himself with one hand on the counter, pumping himself into her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

Rey took the same finger she had teased him with when he got home, and swiped up his cum from her chin, sucking it clean as she swallowed, smiled and said:

“Thanks for breakfast.” 

Ben was unable to move, but Rey stretched up to peck him on the cheek, then waltzed towards the phone to turn off the camera.

“Perfect. I’ll finish these pancakes up if you want to grab a shower?” she looked over at him catching his hot stare

“Only if you come with me.”

Rey’s stomach growled as if cued. “Let’s save that for our next video, I actually am hungry.”

Well, she did work up an appetite he supposed. 

And with that, she dismissed him gently, and poured the batter in a pan he hadn't realized had been preheating. 

10 minutes later, Rey sat across from him while she inhaled her pancakes, drenched in syrup and peanut butter. Ben was freshly washed, and his head felt clearer than ever. 

“I have something to tell you.” He didn't look up as he addressed her.

“I added you to the title of the house this morning. I just wanted to do this for you, I want you to know our relationship is not conditional and you are always welcome and safe here. Roomies, partners in OnlyFans or whatever else.”

He looked up.

Rey’s smile lit up the room. 

“Thank you Ben, I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Vuas shared that video on twitter awhile back of sexy sandwich making on the TL? This was inspired by that. 
> 
> Anyways, I am hoping the next few chapters get a bit kinkier, and also get some character development if I figure out how to write it/ :)


	5. Daddy's Favorite Color is Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added more tags. This story was wayyy kinkier when I first wrote my outline. I think this version is more in line with the characterizations I have for these two.

“Movie night, tonight?” Rey asked through her bite of a toaster strudel.

Ben perked up, a mix of the coffee he was nursing, and the prospect of Rey nestled into his side for movie night.

“That depends, what kind of movie? Are we watching… or making?” Ben’s eyes never left Rey to capture her reaction.

They hadn’t discussed any more production plans since he gave her the key to their house. He wasn’t sure where they stood, or the status of their OnlyFans account.

“Oh, yes! I actually had another request, it’s pretty standard. But I do want to have our normal movie night. I got some snacks and a bottle of champagne to celebrate our account and to thank you.”

“That sounds good, I’ll be wrapped up around 4:30 this afternoon... Want to order a pizza? We can eat in the living room and have a movie marathon.”

“Sounds good Ben, but it’s my treat. I’ve got to compensate you somehow.”

Ben smirked at her. 

He was plenty compensated. 

He should be paying her.

At lunch time, he clambered down the stairs to hear Rey speaking on the phone; chatting away while she pulled out sandwich supplies for Ben to assemble. He ducked down to peck her forehead briefly, and reached around her to get started on their meal.

“Yes, I interviewed with him, I think it went very well. I appreciate you setting that connection up for me Leia.”

Ah, his mother. 

“Yes, Ben is here. We’re about to have lunch.”

“Sorry, we are planning a movie night tonight, maybe we can Zoom tomorrow? I miss Chewy!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, that sounds great.”

“Okay, I will let you know if I hear back from Ackbar, thanks again Leia. I’m going to catch up with Ben while he’s on break, talk tomorrow.”

“I didn’t know you interviewed,” Ben passed her the plate with the big pile of chips, and sat down across from her, his own sandwich paired with carrot sticks. “How was it?”

“Good, I actually think I’ll get it! I think it will be an adjustment to begin a new job while working from home, definitely a learning curve- but there is space in my room for a desk. Plus I would like the money to start paying off my loan. And to help you with utilities, and groceries. It will be nice to have spending money.”

“How has the OnlyFans account been profiting?” 

“Oh, yes, it’s been...slow, which I guess can be expected. It’s all so new. I expect it will pick up, maybe after our next video?”

“Do you need any money Rey?” he treaded carefully, “you know I have more than enough, between my inheritance and the First Order-”

“No.” she replied quickly. “We are heading in the right direction, I just think we need a bit more time.”

“Okay, just let me know if anything changes.”

“I will Ben.”

The rest of lunch was mostly quiet, shared smiles across their dining room table, and only broken by the crunch of chips and carrots.

At 4:13, Rey’s contact popped up on his cellphone. 

“Pizza is here!”

“Perfect, I’m starving!” he replied quickly, saving his work.

“Just to be clear, this pizza for me, while you eat me out right?”

Ben’s heart thudded in his chest. 

They hadn’t been intimate since breakfast earlier in the week. He had hoped she would remember the idea of a pizza video, and his perfect girl had delivered.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Ha, I knew you weren't going to eat any pizza, I ordered you a chicken salad. See you when you’re done.”

Ben ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

Rey was wearing a little red bralette and a scrap of a red lace thong, laying belly down on the couch, munching on a slice of pizza.

Three strides with his long legs, and he was in front of her, running his hands up her calves, across her strong thighs, and fingers brushing the swell of her ass.

Rey moaned softly.

“Was that for the pizza, or me, sweetheart?”

“Pizza.” 

Naughty girl.

Ben smacked her ass lightly, and she jolted, legs tensing.

“That ok, baby?” He checked with her, catching her nod.

“Tell me if it’s too much, ok?”

He smacked her again, a broad slap across both cheeks.

“Good?”

“Yes, Daddy.” she whispered.

Fuck.

Yes.

Fuck, yes.

Ben sprang into action.

He pulled Rey up, sat down on the couch and pulled her across his lap. Three quick smacks echoed through the silent room; Ben eyed the phone propped up on the candle once again.

“You like Daddy’s hands on you baby? You like getting this perfect ass worked?”

He softly trailed his fingers between her legs, and found her sopping.

“Ah, you do.”

Rey squirmed, rubbing his cock with her lean stomach, lifting her hips to him invitingly. 

“Yes, please. I do”

“Hold still, Daddy will take care of you.” 

Two more smacks, and one long moan from Rey has he caressed her backside, soothing the ache.

“This ok Rey?” he whispered down, lips grazing the back of her neck.

She nodded, tightness in her shoulder blades melting away. 

“Come sit in my lap sweetheart, Daddy wants to touch you.”

Rey scrambled up to straddle him, her face flushed.

Red looked good on her.

“No, turn around and spread your legs.”

Her flush face burned.

Red was his favorite color. 

As she stood up, his hands bracketed her hips, pulling her down and flush against him, grabbing her legs open, resting on either side of his legs. 

“Perfect baby, so obedient for Daddy.”

One hand pulled her hair gently, exposing her neck to his lips. Ben suckled right below her ear, and his other arm snaked around her waist, creeping down.

“Let’s see how wet you are,” his voice rumbled in her ear, “perfect, just like that.”

He pulled the wet fabric of the thong to the side, and slid his fingers up and down, working her up slowly, other hand still gripping the roots of her hair.

His mouth rotated between bites followed by soothing kisses, and absolute filth.

“Good girl, going to let Daddy take care of her. Going to let Daddy make you cum all over his fingers.”

His thumb began circling her clit, and his hand slid down to wrap around her throat to rest.

“Go ahead baby, rub your perfect tits for me.”

Rey’s breath was rapid, coming in heaves as her hands met her chest, gently pulling at her hard peaks. 

“Daddy…” she was whining and whimpering, a mess in his arms.

“Come for me baby, come on, that’s it.”

Her pink ass was digging into his lap, his erection straining and his fingers pressed down firmer on both her clit and throat. 

Rey choked,and then her entire body seized up, convulsing and shaking slightly as she rode his fingers, hips jerking across his lap.

As she came down, Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He lifted his other hand up, opening his mouth to taste her on his fingers.

“Delicious, my good girl. Can Daddy cum on those tits?”

Rey noddled deliriously, and slumped on her back, resting down into the couch cushions.

Ben whipped out his cock, already straining and leaking.

“Here Daddy.” Rey pressed her soft breasts together, cupping them for him.

Ben’s mind went blank, seeing red everywhere, as he covered her in his spend.

“Good girl, perfect girl. God, Rey...” the words wrung of his chest, the last few drops of him dripping across her chest. 

“You’re so perfect for me.”

Rey reached up for him, and met his lips in a soft kiss.

She tasted like pizza. 

As the credits rolled on their movie, Ben and Rey lay wrapped around each other. Blissed out and buzzed from the split bottle of wine, he stroked her shoulder, recalling her perfect performance, and remembered. 

“Rey! I said your name!”

“What?” with not a care in the world, she cracked open her eyes to look at his alarmed face.

“I messed up, I said your name while the camera was on!”

“Oh, Ben- that’s fine. I will just edit it out, or take out the sound or something. No big deal.”

She leaned back into him. 

“That was awesome by the way. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

“Awesome seems like an understatement if you ask me.” Ben squeezed her closer, chin resting on top of her head.

“When I got the request to call you Daddy, I was a bit nervous. I have always thought it was super hot, but was… not sure about how you would like it. I’ve never done anything like that with anyone before.”

“I think you know how I feel about it now- god bless the internet” he chuckled, “ We will have to discuss a safeword if you want me to spank you again.”

“Oh you want to give it a try again, huh?” she ribbed him in good humor. 

“Only if you’re a good girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It's so fun to see the count of hits go up on my first story. Hoping to wrap up at 7 chapters and possibly an epilogue.


	6. Solo Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no desire at any level to write anything this week. 
> 
> That being said, I thought it might feel good to write. Let's catch up with these two.

The clock blared to life, notifying Ben that it was time to get up.

Except this morning was different, instead of dragging himself down to the garage, he was planning on getting his morning exercise a different way.

The suggestion came from OnlyFans of course, and Ben was starting to think this prompter was his guardian angel. 

Rey had set the plan last night; she would wear something skimpy to bed and wake up to him checking in on her, and things would… develop from there. 

He was in charge of recording, opening the camera as he tip-toed across the hallway, cock heavy; equal parts morning wood, and the prospect of seeing Rey soundly asleep in their house, in her room.

Her room felt sacred.

Ben was trespassing, and the knowledge- while this was consensual and planned, was electrifying. 

“Hi Sweetheart, it’s just me, Daddy.” Ben whispered for the camera, approaching Rey’s form in the dark. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out her long lean legs stretched across the bed, her sheet wrapped around her waist, exposing her perfect ass to his wanting gaze. 

Ben softly swept Rey’s hair back away from his face, and dragged his thumb down her cheek, resting it on her lower lip for just a moment before drawing away.

Rey was breathing softly, face turned outward in sleep.

Ben’s breath was harsh, and he faced the camera towards them from her nightstand.

He pulled himself out of his briefs, slowly stroking his length to the rhythm of her chest, rising and falling, deep in her dreams. A small smile tugged at her lips, and something in Ben’s heart yanked. 

Ben gulped. 

Fuck.

He reached over and ended the video, placing his phone face down on the nightstand, and tucked himself back in, and promptly climbed into Bed behind Rey, joining her in sleep, bodies intertwined.

Somehow, this felt more right yet, even more forbidden. 

When he woke up, Rey was curled up under his arm and smiling.

“We can always try again tomorrow.” she told him in lieu of a good morning.

Ben scrambled, he didn’t want her thinking he didn’t want to do this with her.

Salvage this Solo.

“I can still make you cum!” he offered in desperation.

Rey smiled at him and opened the top drawer of her nightstand.

“Don’t worry about it Ben, I can take care of that myself.”

Ben gaped at her.

“You can watch.” she said with a smile, as she sat back down in her spot on the bed, shoulders brushing his.

Well, that was that. He had to have a guardian angel that was determined to make his every fantasy of Rey come true. There was simply no other way, he was going to watch the love of his life make herself come right in front of him first thing in the morning. 

Rey opened her hand to show him a small bullet vibrator, eyes glinting with mirth, morning light streaming highlighting their extraordinary color.

“I always wondered what it would be like if you watched me.” she whispered in his ear conspiratorially. 

Ben’s ears were functioning, but his brain was short-circuiting.

Rey leaned back, and spread her legs open a fraction, gently bending her knees, her hand working her clit in soft stokes, opening herself in every way, exposing herself to him as her eyes fluttered shut. 

Entranced by her fingers deftly working at her opening, he heard the buzz of the bullet power on. Unable to restrain himself, he began to work his cock through his boxers in tandem with her ministrations, fingers gliding through increasingly wet cunt. 

The bright morning light highlighted her golden body, and each lubricated surface between her thighs, every image was burned into his mind. 

Rey’s hips started to buck, and she was groaning softly when she turned her head, and opened her eyes to stare directly at him, and then down to his lips, and up again.

Ben didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them, sealing his lips to hers as she rode out a long, lazy orgasm, nipping at his lips, back arching and body clenching down on nothing. 

Before she came down, Ben rolled on top of her, lips never leaving each other as he rocked his hips into hers, only the flimsy fabric between their bodies.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever done; Cumming in his pants on a Saturday morning, necking with the girl of his dreams.

It was Saturday. It was a day for chores and planning for the upcoming week, to don a mask and brave the grocery store, and to catch up on the news. But not this Saturday, no- this Saturday for showering together, and then was filled with soft gazes of unabashed eye contact, unnecessary touches, cuddles on the couch while reading together and very little conversation. 

Ben attempted once to get up and change the laundry, and Rey tugged him back down and pulled his head into her lap, insisting silently that he stay so she could braid his hair, while humming a soothing tune he couldn’t place. 

That evening Ben asked,  
“Thai?”

And Rey didn't look up from her book to respond,  
“Yes, our usual.”

Ben’s heart swelled. 

Halfway through their shared spring rolls and drunken noodles, Rey set her food down.

Shit, this must be serious.

Ben swallowed and waited.

“You know, I am a virgin, right Ben?”

He quickly nodded, having always guessed as much.

“Yes, well, I just wanted you to know, I wasn’t...um, planning to go very far on this OnlyFans business, I got an email asking for an interview with Ackbar’s firm next week, and I just, wanted you to know, that we uh,”

Ben cut her off.

“Of course, of course, whatever works for you Rey, there is zero pressure-”

“And now that you added me to the house, it just seems silly to try and move, so I don’t really need the money-”

“Yes, stay, you can work from home here and we can be done with-”

“But I wanted to ask you if it was ok-”

They both abruptly stopped talking over each other, cheeks tinged pink.

Rey took a deep breath, and exhaled. Her tentative smile peaked up at him.  
Ben smiled at her, willing his thoughts to be clearly viewed on his face, open to her.

Stay.  
I’ll keep you.

You’re all I want. 

Their eyes connected.

Rey picked up the chicken satay skewer and said,

“So, that’s settled, should I sneak into your room tonight?”

Ben was stone still.

“No need to sneak, come to bed with me tonight Sweetheart."

It was only after he led her upstairs, brushing his teeth beside her, making out like teenagers and then promptly eating her out, like the perfect treat she was; Ben laid in bed wrapped up around a sleeping Rey- he remembered.

The camera hadn’t rolled once that day.


End file.
